nazizombiesportablefandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer Free For All
Through a glitch in NZ:P and Darkplaces coding, a classic multiplayer deathmatch mode has been accedentaly created. For techies, the explination is that Darkplaces epsilon functions as the server, Nz:p 1.1 is the engine of the clients, and the files in use are the 1.2 alpha psp release. Current modes The current modes are classic death match,(Team based or free for all) or Co-op zombie survival or golf. In the deathmatch version, it is players versus players with NZ:P guns in use. Otherwise it remains the same gameplay, no additional mechanics. Players do not respawn, instead they remain spawned in, and can either be revived, or automatically revived after ten seconds with an Impulse 34 command. Co-op is just that, Co-op, though there can be a twist if players decide, meaning that players can hurt eachother while trying to survive the hoard. Golf- Everyone grab a raygun. Players take turns launching the "ball" (the unlucky victim player,) trying to get the ball into the hole. Impulse 9 is required. Your various "clubs" for hitting the ball" include every weapon in NZ:P. (The Gehwer-43 is an excellent punter, the raygun a driver, the c-300 one step below the river, and any weapon inbetween.) How to obtain All these modes and maps for them are completely free. To obtain the modes, go to this link here,These rules apply when playing on NZPEXTRAMODE server- No puppyguarding killed players. If someone is puppy guarding you, shoot their happy arse. Do not grab the flamethrower from the box, (crashes server) Players must have a unique name by typing the name command into console, followed by the player's desired name. Other than that, have fun. These rules only apply to NZPEXTRAMODE server, and do not apply to other servers running this glitch for NZ:P. The NZPEXTRAMODE server is offline and has been for quite some time due to the increase in the price of internet. It is unknown if NZPEXTRAMODE server will be coming back online any time soon. The only complete deathmatch map at this point is called dmtest, and is a medium sized map with tight corners, open rooms and underwater and outside engagements. This is not an NZ:P creation, but is an id Raven Software creation (it is a modified dm3.bsp). Dmtest currently has a mysterybox for risky players in the very center of the map, guns on the walls, perks for good players and zombies to build points to get better stuff. Zombies do not attack any players, and spawn on the outside of the map or in strange, hard to see places. This map also makes use of the teleporters which now function in the 1.2 alpha. Known Glitches Rifles and shotguns and sub guns and lmg's are held from the players waist in the 3rd person model Flamethrower crashes game Players cannot bleed out to death. Getting down counts as getting killed. Sights are still messed up. Fg-42 weird animations. Sometimes, not often, but sometimes players get stuck in water. Players faces are always blue Gamer names fly erraticaly about the screen, but are small enough that it isn't a problem. Scoreboard will not display correct names and kills when game is over, or checked while game is still active. All models look for a -80 frame in the weapons. Players when trying to talk using console don't work. Just use the T key instead. Does not work for psp at the moment. Teleporters make no sound Grenades cannot be used Quick revive may have both effects active. Maps for TDM and free for all- The only currently functioning TDM and Free for All map is DMTEST, or DM3 from the original quake. It is the original level plus the nzp weapons and perks. It is a two story abandoned base equiped with teleporters, elevators, a sewer, an outside area, computers, guns on the walls, perks, and the mysterybox, plus a buyable LMG in a hard to reach spot. As the map is an older map that has been modified for this purpose, next to nobody knows its layot, and players will find themselves going in circles. Because of this, a much more explanitory map is included here